Walters Child
by NinjaQueen
Summary: When Walter was killing for the 21 sacraments he skipped one person. But when he was killed Lydia thought she was safe...But true evil never dies (BABABAAAA) Now she holds his child who will take over where he left off Ch2
1. Alone

AN: The italics are flash backs.

* * *

Chapter one

Alone in the dark.

Lydia lay alone in her cold dark room. The moon was the only light that peeped into her room. She tossed and turned in bed but then shot up in a cold sweat. Her heart was jumping up to her throat. She couldn't even catch her breath it seemed like her lungs were going to burst.

"Why…" She said to herself with a small cry. "Why are you doing this to me…"

She finally took a deep breath she got out of bed. She walked over to her window and looked across the street. She felt as if someone was watching her. She rubbed her stomach and looked down at it.

"Why me…" She said to herself.

Cold fingers trickled down her arm and a low voice answered. "Because you are mine…" Lydia jumped at the sound of the voice and quickly turned back to see a man in a blue trench coat starring at her. Her body went numb and began to shiver as he walked closer to her. "What's wrong…" He teased. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"Why are you here?" She cried as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

He smiled. "I can't trust you… You might want to kill the unborn and I can't have that… You will keep him and he will fulfill the sacrifices."

"Enough!" She interrupted the man. "WHY Walter? Why me!"

"Because…" He said as he grabbed her neck and began to squeeze. "I let you live under one condition!" He said in an angry voice. "You sold your self to me in order to live! And you will repay your debt like this!" He slowly let go of her neck.

Lydia fell to the ground choking for air. Walter knelt down by her and kissed her on the lips. She tried to resist but he held her face. Walter got up and began to walk off in the darkness but turned around.

"And this time… Don't run." He warned before walking into the darkness.

Lydia sat in the same spot and cried. She started thinking back to that night when Walter almost killed her.

_ Lydia was walking into home from a party when she had noticed a man following her. Thinking it was a guy who had been eyeing her at the party was trying to rape her she ran into the subway station. She ran into the women's restroom and hid in one of the stools. But the door eased open and footsteps echoed through the small restroom. She looked at the floor to see where they were headed. But then they stopped. She let out a big sigh of relief. Just then the door came crashing open and a Walter stood there with a great big smile on his face as he pulled out a large knife. Lydia's body went into shock and she couldn't move. She quickly snapped out of it and pushed him out the way. She ran out the restroom and ran toward the King street turnstiles. She got down the escalator and leaned against a wall. She took a deep breath as she let her guard down. But then the man appeared out of nowhere and pushed her against the wall. _

"_Please…Please…" She pleaded. "Don't kill me… I'll…I'll do anything." She cried._

_ The mans smile grew bigger. He dropped the knife and wiped her tears away. Then he began to talk in a gentle voice. "Okay I'll let you live." His hand traveled from her face down to her chest and began to unzip her jacket. "But… I want something in return." His hand traveled to her left breast and squeezed it. Then he began to kiss her neck._

"_You're going to rape me?" She asked as she continued to cry._

_Walter just continued kissing and groping her. Then he began to talk as his other hand traveled down her leg. "You'll see." He said. _

_Lydia closed her eyes ass the tears seemed to just flow don her face. But when she opened them Walter was gone._

Lydia stood up and walked to her bed and lay down. She looked into the darkness where Walter walked into. This was her debt to him… Now she carried a child who when born would be able to make or break life it's self… She would be holding the child of pure evil… Walters Offspring.

To be continued

I PROMISE IT WILL BE R&R


	2. Miscarry

Chapter 2

Miscarry

Lydia's mind finally lay itself to rest as she fell asleep. She tossed and turned all night thinking about this creature she held within her body this curse that was laid upon her soul.

Lydia shot up in bed as her body began to cramp. She held her stomach tightly, as the pain grew bigger. Her breathing grew harder as she tried to get out of bed. But once she got out of the bed she fell to the floor. She arched her body in pain as she tried to crawl to her door.

"Help me! Please someone help me!" She cried out as she held her stomach.

Lydia felt liquid in between her legs as she crawled. She looked down and saw blood.

"Oh my god…" She whispered to herself. "PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She looked into the darkness and then her eyes blurred.

_It had been 3 months since that mysterious man had almost killed her. She went on with her life thinking that maybe he had forgotten. Moving into an apartment complex when she met a young woman named Eileen. When she met Eileen she had noticed Eileen was a very odd girl. She barely spoke, When she did she would rant about being face to face with evil itself. _

"_Eileen? What do you mean when you talk about meeting pure evil?" Lydia asked her as they walked around the block._

"_Ha… I've seen evil…" She replied._

"_I know but… What did this evil look like?" _

"_Blonde hair…He is not of this world." Were the only words Eileen could say. _

_Lydia stood there. Her mind jogged back to that night. The man who had threatened her had blonde hair. Fear crawled down Lydia's spine and she figured it would be safe just to leave Ashfield for a while. So she went to Silent Hill for a little bit. But even then she didn't feel safe. _

Lydia woke up to the sounds of people talking. She moved her head over to see what was going on but all she could see were nurses and doctors surrounding her. Then a young nurse walked over to her bed.

"Oh your awake." She said with a smile. "It's nice to see your up you've been out for a couple of days."

"What… What happen?" Lydia asked weakly.

"Umm…" She said as she looked back at the doctor.

"Miss Lydia?" The doctor said as he walked over to her bed. "I'm sorry to inform you… The baby is gone…" He said as he touched her hand. "We tried to save it but your body rejected it…"

"In other words I… I miscarried?" She asked.

"Yes I'm really sorry about this." He said.

Lydia felt like jumping for joy. She felt as if her body was blessed or something to get rid of this evil creature that was growing in her. She smiled to herself as the nurse left the room.

"Thank you God…"

It was a week later when she came home. She felt so clean and pure. Now she could go on with her life. Walter wouldn't stalk her because he wouldn't know about the miscarriage.

"Well… Well look who's back home." A voice said from the darkness. "I'm sorry to here what had happen to our child." Walter said as he emerged from the darkness.

"W…Walter!" She screamed out in shock. "How… How?"

Walter walked up to her then kissed her lightly on the lips. "Did you really think I wouldn't know?"

" Please Walter… Please it wasn't my fault… My body didn't want it." She cried as his hands traveled down to her pants.

"Then." He said as he unzipped her pants. "I guess we're going to have to try again… And again until you get it right!" He yelled as he pushed her into the wall.

After Lydia stayed in Silent hill for a while She had noticed people starring her down. But she just thought nothing of it. She just minded her own business and kept to herself. But a month after she had gotten there she noticed that a strange man had been everywhere she was.

One night she was alone in her hotel room when light knocks echoed on the door. She walked over to it and opened it. Walter stood there his face pale. But when he began to talk she felt the room get colder and colder.

"Where did you go to?" He asked as he forced his way into the room closing the door. "Why were you running away from me?" He asked as he pushed her onto the bed.

Lydia's body went numb as he forced himself into her, She couldn't cry nor could she move. All she could think about was what Eileen's friend Henry said. 'I killed him' but he seemed to still be alive. Then he whispered into her ear.

"True evil never dies." He said. "You really shouldn't think… I can hear you."

Lydia laid there on the floor… She felt as if a thousand knifes had pierced through her body. Walter looking down at her with his sick smile. She could feel her ovaries burn like they had done before. She could feel her body slowly become cold. She felt her mind shut down as her vision faded…

No not again… Why must I carry this demon? Why must I hold this evil sin within my body…

* * *

Trust me this will get better R&R

To be continued


	3. Dreams?

Sorry for the wait THanxx for reviews

* * *

Lydia awoke later to her bodies ache. She took in a deep breath as she looked around the room, No sign of Walter anywhere. She got up from the floor and went into her room. She sat on her bed and looked at her stomach…

"Please Oh please…" She rubbed her stomach. "I don't want this to happen again."

She finally lay down and went to sleep. She couldn't even dream a normal dream. But even though she had nightmares she never could wake herself up. She was stuck in this hell hole dream. Walter the child, her, How if she would have just died she wouldn't even be in this predicament.

" Even if you would have chose the option of death you would still be stuck like this." A voice whispered to her.

Lydia shot up but felt her body being pushed down. Walter lying above her with a sick smile. Her breathing grew faster and faster as his hands touched her face.

"Get away from me!" She screamed as she pushed him off her. She got off the bed and ran to her door. "Stay the hell away from me!"

She ran to the front door and tried to open it. But the knob wouldn't even budge. She Pulled and tugged but it didn't even budge. But she felt her body lift up and being slammed into the wall.

"Why must you make this difficult!" Walter yelled. " WHY DO YOU HUH!" He said as he repeatedly slammed her body into the wall.

"STOP!" She repeatedly yelled on every slam.

He finally stopped and held her against the wall. "If you so much as leave this part of town I'll make this even worst!" He warned. "YOU WILL HAVE THIS CHILD! HE _WILL_ BE THE FINAL STEP TOWARDS THE HOLY ASSUMTION OF THIS WORLD."

Lydia nodded in fear as he threatened her. He finally put her down and looked at her in discus. Lydia closed her eyes then opened them and he was gone. She fell to the ground and cried. This was a curse, She had made an unwilling deal with the devil and this was her payback. Just then Lydia's vision became blurry. Her breaths got shorter.

Lydia woke began to dream. She was in an apartment that looked like Henry's. Then she heard a soothing comforting voice calling to her. She followed the voice back to a bedroom. Here laid a young woman on the bed. She looked as if she were tired. She had a very enchanting smile that drew Lydia over.

Lydia walked over to the bed and kneeled next to the bed.

"Do not be afraid my child." The woman spoke softly.

"Who are you?" Lydia asked.

"I am Walters mother…"

Lydia stood up and looked at the woman. "W…Walters mother?"

"Yes… Please sit back down… I know what my son has done to you… But you must believe he wasn't a bad child."

"Wasn't?"

"Yes… He died when he was young…" The woman sat up. "But please do not hate his evil grown spirit…"

Lydia stood up and looked at the poor old woman. All that arose in her mind was more confusion. She began to speak but the woman began to speak once more.

"If you have good in your heart the child will not hold evil within its blood. But if you hold fear or hatred… You will create a new Walter…"

Lydia's body went numb and she shot up from her sleep. Her heart beating at a normal pace. She got out of bed and walked to her bathroom. But she had noticed something weird… There was blood smeared in the bathtub. Lydia grabbed her chest and walked back.

_Lydia…_

She took a step back and got ready to run out of the room but she felt cold hands grab her. She turned around to see a pale white dead looking old man. His eyes where black as if he had no soul.

Lydia let out a loud scream as the man dug his teeth into her flesh. Her blood pored out from her body. Then another pain dug into her body. She looked down and it was some kind of skinless dog. She let out a louder scream, as it seemed these creatures would tear her apart.

"NOOO!" She cried out as she shot out of bed. "Oh god no!" She cried but then the woman from her dreams' voice echoed into her head.

"Fear… Hatred… Will cause this child to be evil…."

To Be Continued…..


	4. finally this child

SOrry for the wait ive been in the hospital

8 month later

* * *

Lydia's mind couldn't take another one of Walters mind games. She kept having these nightmares about zombie's dogs all of them trying to kill her. But to make things worst She kept getting calls from The Order about the child. They'd always ask her questions about when the baby would be born. They'd come to her house and preach to her about how the baby would cleanse the world purify those who do not believe. That she soon will be the great mother.

" Look I know all this stuff will you please leave."

"But we cannot… Young Walter will be born soon… He will…"

"Cleanse the world blah blah blah! I know… Now if you don't mind I've got to go." Lydia said as she pushed the woman.

"I can't see how Walter could have chosen you!" The woman yelled. "You are not worthy to carry his seed!"

"Look miss I didn't do this by choice!" Lydia yelled. "Do you think I want the spawn of _him _growing in me?"

The woman smiled then walked away. _Wow what was that all about? _Lydia thought to herself. Just then Lydia felt pains like a cramp rush to her stomach. Her heart pounded faster and faster as the pain grew. Her breaths got shorter and shorter. Then she stopped breathing and fell to the ground.

"You know…. This baby is beautiful…" Walter said while holding the child in his arms. "And to think… He'll soon take us to paradise."

Walter looked at Lydia with a smile. His usual dead eyes seemed to glitter.

"Please… Don't hurt me." Lydia managed to say.

"Why about that thing you said? She was taken care of…" Walter handed the baby to Lydia. "Look about all this shit… Scratch it… But this child will take us to paradise… And I want you their with me…"

Lydia looked at him.. "Yes… Me, you, and…."

The ENd


End file.
